


wishful thinking

by wordstruck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gryffindor Iizuna Tsukasa, Hogwarts Champion Iizuna, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Quidditch, Slytherin Sakusa Kiyoomi, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/wordstruck
Summary: Sakusa watches as a few of Iizuna’s friends jostle him good-naturedly, egging him tojust put it in already!Iizuna bats their hands away, laughing as he strides up to the Goblet. The paper falls in. The fire flares red, then back to blue. Some students cheer; one of them messes up Iizuna’s hair.Sakusa’s eyes linger on the hand in soft brown locks, before turning back to his schedule.(If he was going to root for anyone, though — it would be him.)
Relationships: Iizuna Tsukasa/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> written as a commission for [@mei_umu](https://twitter.com/Mei_umu), who requested a triwizard tournament AU of iizuna/sakusa, with iizuna as the hogwarts champion! i've never written this pairing before but it was fun tbh, especially coming up with iizuna. i ended up making him someone responsible but a little bit goofy, and very easygoing — so he compliments sakusa, who's a little more reserved. the sakusa here is pretty different from how i usually characterize him, especially now that i have him interacting with komori. but i've never really believed he can't be friendly with people? you see it in his chapter after komori drags him into volleyball, like in that panel of him showing off his wrists XD he still hates crowds tho LOL.
> 
> i'm well aware that the Author Who Must Not Be Named is a terrible person, but i do think it's still fine to take that world and use it as a setting because it really is a good AU. support your trans/queer fic writers (like how mei did with me haha!) and trans rights in your area!!
> 
> small mentions of iwaoi and atsukita in this!
> 
> beta'd this as best as i can but i'll edit anything in retrospect. have fun reading!! this is a pretty cute ship so i'm happy to give it a little more love.

* * *

Sakusa still isn’t used to taking the train back to Hogwarts.

He loves being at school, though; loves getting to study, to use magic, to improve his skills and learn new ones. But the train ride has never been comfortable, locked up in a tiny compartment for hours on end. Even now that he’s a prefect, in a different section of the Hogwarts Express with fewer people, he still sometimes considers taking a sleeping potion and letting Komori wake him up when they’ve arrived.

Komori just laughs and teases him for being a _spoiled rich brat,_ which Sakusa rather resents. He’s neither spoiled nor a brat. But his cousin is rarely sympathetic.

The train arrives with as much fanfare as ever, horseless carriages already waiting to take them to the castle. Sakusa hangs back, as he always does, waiting until most people have cleared the train before exiting to the platform. His friends converse happily — about their summers, about the upcoming Quidditch season, about their OWL results. And Sakusa responds as he feels like it, even getting roped into a discussion about the Quidditch Cup final between the Starcity Skybirds and the Schweiden Adlers.

“The Adlers’ Keeper is just a year older than us, you know?”

“Yeah — Kiyoomi met him during the Inter-school Quidditch League last year. Guy’s huge.”

“Wakatoshi-kun has more qualities than just his build.”

“Like their backup Seeker! He’s in our year, isn’t he? Never seen someone fly so fast—”

When they arrive at the castle, there’s a different — Sakusa’s not sure how to describe it. The atmosphere feels charged, with everyone chatting excitedly in little groups. Komori blinks, then snags a nearby student — one of the Hufflepuff Chasers, a seventh year named Sugawara.

“Something happen?” Komori asks, pointing a thumb at the students milling around.

Sugawara grins. “Rumor has it there’s some big announcement coming about this year. Maybe Quidditch is getting called off.”

Sakusa makes a face. Komori muffles a snort. “Do _not_ ,” his cousin mutters, shoving good-naturedly at a laughing Sugawara.

“Well, whatever it is,” the other boy adds, “I guess we’ll find out at the feast.”

Two House Heads show up then, prompting the students to scatter to their respective dormitories. Sakusa trails Komori and their friends on the way down to the Slytherin common room, tuning out most of their gossip. By the time they start heading for the Great Hall for the opening feast, the rumors have evolved to frankly unrealistic proportions.

Whatever the announcement is — if there even _is_ one, for real — as long as it’s not cancelling Quidditch, Sakusa doesn’t care.

He sits facing the rest of the hall like always, at the end of the table. The Headmaster seems oblivious to the buzz, but some of the professors are conferring quietly. Once everyone is in their seats, though, the light in the hall dims as the Headmaster rises, arms outstretched, smiling.

“Welcome once again to another school year!” she booms, gesturing at all of them. “Your professors and I are eager to welcome you back to Hogwarts. We hope you all had invigorating summer vacations — although hopefully not involving anything against the rules.”

Laughter breaks out among the students. Some of the professors roll their eyes, albeit with exasperated smiles. 

“Now — I won’t delay further. You’ve undoubtedly been speculating all afternoon about this rumored announcement, which — I don’t know why we thought we could keep it a secret. We are delighted to announce that this year, Hogwarts will once again be hosting the prestigious Triwizard Tournament.”

There’s a hush, then an outburst. Everyone in the hall begins talking, unable to contain their reactions. Sakusa grimaces at the spike in noise, but even he can’t deny he’s intrigued. The Triwizard Tournament hasn’t been held in some years — not while Sakusa’s been in school, at least — but most students have heard of it, at least.

(This does mean, however, that Quidditch will be called off. But there could be worse reasons.)

“The other participating schools will be arriving tomorrow, at which point we will be explaining the rules and regulations involved in the tournament. Please make sure you’re all on your best behavior for our guests; we will tolerate nothing less than a good impression.” The Headmaster looks at them all pointedly for a moment, before smiling toothily. “We have an exciting year ahead of us, so for now — dig in!”

With a loud clap of her hands, the food magically appears on the banquet tables. Sakusa immediately starts reaching for all the food he wants to eat before anyone else touches it, then nearly drops a plate of plum rice when Komori nudges him in the ribs.

“Please don’t tell me you’re pissed off that this is happening because there’s no Quidditch,” he deadpans. Sakusa rolls his eyes.

“Even _I_ know this is a big deal, thanks.”

Komori hums, expression sly. “Slytherin’s ace Chaser gonna try to get in?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows. Sakusa scoffs.

“We don’t even know who’s eligible yet,” he points out, one eyebrow raised.

“True,” Sanada adds, “but _what if._ ”

“At least we know _you_ wouldn’t get it.”

“ _Hey_ —”

Sakusa bites down on a smile, turning his attention to dinner. There really is no point in postulating who’ll get to represent the school, or what the tasks will be. They’ll find out tomorrow, once the other schools — Beauxbatons, Sakusa thinks, and the infamous Durmstrang — arrive. 

(Still, Sakusa steals a glance across the hall, at another group talking loudly. He’s never been one to demand attention, but perhaps some things would make the effort worth it.)

The morning after is filled with the excitement of the other schools arriving. Komori had attempted to wake Sakusa up to join apparently half the school in welcoming the delegations, but one look at the scowl on Sakusa’s face and he’d given up. Sakusa spends the rest of the day hearing about a _giant flying carriage_ and a _ship emerging from the lake_ and _massive winged horses_. He doesn’t regret missing out in the slightest.

There’s a noticeable buzz around the students at the feast. Everyone keeps glancing at the doors, waiting. The hall has been magically enlarged to accommodate two more tables; Sanada’s whining that he’d rather the other schools sit with the Hogwarts students instead.

“Not if they’re going to put up with you,” Sakusa mutters, and Komori chokes on his juice.

When a _boom_ sounds outside the Great Hall, the tension’s stretched as thin as if it were a Quidditch Cup final.

The doors swing open. Their Headmaster rises. Every head in the hall swivels to the entrance.

“Everyone,” the Headmaster calls, “the delegation of Beauxbatons!”

It’s—

—butterflies.

Sakusa blinks. Butterflies and flowers stream into the hall, translucent and twinkling in the candlelight. There’s a light breeze, the scent of a spring morning. Pretty and not at all intimidating, at least until a clap rings out, sharp as lightning, and then—

Every single butterfly and flower bursts into flames. It’s like a fireworks show, carefully controlled but no less brilliant. Explosions of light and sound fill the hall. The flames condense near the front door, a whirlwind of brightness and heat that builds and builds and then — dissipates.

In its place is a small group of people, less than two dozen. And at their head is a boy, chestnut hair flecked bronze by the last of the sparks.

“Yahoo,” he singsongs, flicking a little wave. “Pleasure to meet you all.”

The silence breaks, the hall erupting into chatter and applause. Komori leans in, half-shouting to be heard as he tells Aragaki, “That’s _Oikawa Tooru_ — that’s the captain of Beauxbatons' Quidditch team — holy shit, he led them to second place in last year’s IQL—”

(Sakusa remembers Oikawa. He’s a terrifyingly skilled Quidditch player, with a mind for strategy that makes his team a nightmare to face.)

The Beauxbatons delegation takes their seats at one of the free tables. There’s more than a few of their IQL team present, Sakusa realizes — that sly Chaser with the slick smile and his stoic, spiky-haired partner; their short but adept Keeper. But Oikawa’s clearly the center of attention, at least until another _boom_ startles them all.

The floating lights dim, plunging the hall into semi-darkness. There are several noises of alarm, more when the whooshing noises start. Sakusa jerks when he feels something brush past him; he turns to see something white and incorporeal streaking past, looking almost like… a fox?

There’s a wolf on the other side of the table, then a seagull streaks overhead. More and more, racing around the room, rustling against the occupants before fading into the ether. The last one — another fox — trots back to the main door and dissipates just as the lights return to full brightness.

There’s another group there, already striding across the hall. Leading them is a white-haired man, with a short, grey-haired student right behind.

 _Durmstrang,_ Sakusa thinks, spotting two familiar faces — the infamous twins, Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu.

When they, too, have taken their seats, another hush falls over the hall. Their Headmaster gestures widely.

“Welcome,” she says, “to Hogwarts.”

It’s almost a relief, really, that Sakusa won’t be allowed to participate.

Komori’s slightly put out that only seventh-year students are eligible — “They’re not _that_ much better,” he grumbles, scowling — but the rules are rules. Some of their Housemates already submitted their names that morning, with much fanfare. The Goblet of Fire sits proudly in the Great Hall, the Age Line a clear deterrent around it.

“Who else do you think is gonna try their luck?” Sanada whispers. They’re sitting in a corner of the hall, trying to act casual, but Sakusa knows his friends are here to watch people submit their names.

Loud shrieking interrupts them, putting Sanada and Aragaki on alert. Oikawa Tooru sweeps into the hall, trailed by that lanky boy and their stoic friend. There’s also two others — one tall and dark-haired, one grinning and pink-haired — a little ways behind. Oikawa drops his entry into the Goblet with a flourish that gets him a hit to the stomach. Sakusa bites down on a smirk.

“Bets on him,” Aragaki mutters, eyeing the Beauxbatons group disdainfully.

Komori snorts. “No way am I taking you up on that.”

There’s another uptick in noise, but Sakusa turns back to the schedule in his hands, more invested in selecting his upcoming classes than seeing who _else_ is putting their name in. Then someone calls _good luck Iizuna-san!,_ and Sakusa’s head snaps up so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash.

Iizuna Tsukasa, Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and Keeper. Also plays for the Hogwarts IQL squad, on which he and Sakusa have been teammates for three years. Responsible, well-liked, a little dorky, but a generally good guy. Level-headed and meticulous and a little more stubborn than is good for him.

Also the person Sakusa has been nursing a quiet crush on, as Komori lives to tease him.

Sakusa watches as a few of Iizuna’s friends jostle him good-naturedly, egging him to _just put it in already!_ Iizuna bats their hands away, laughing as he strides up to the Goblet. The paper falls in. The fire flares red, then back to blue. Some students cheer; one of them messes up Iizuna’s hair.

Sakusa’s eyes linger on the hand in soft brown locks, before turning back to his schedule.

(If he was going to root for anyone, though — it would be him.)

In the end, the choices surprise no one.

Oikawa Tooru smirks as he stands from the Beauxbatons table, waving at his screaming fans and earning a whack to the head for his showiness.

Kita Shinsuke makes his way impassively to the front of the hall, head held high and shoulders squared, as the Durmstrang delegation applauds him.

And Iizuna Tsukasa grins wide, taking the countless high fives and shoulder slaps and hair ruffles as he stands from the Gryffindor table, the cheers of every Hogwarts student following him.

It should not be this difficult to wish the school champion luck ahead of the first task.

Well — it isn’t, actually. Countless people have approached Iizuna to congratulate him, to tell him to win, to ask him to kick the other champions’ asses. Sakusa’s pretty sure even Komori’s gotten a word in, somehow. If he were more inclined to self-awareness, he’d admit he’s making it hard for himself. Fortunately, being cousins with Komori has strengthened his capacity for denial.

But the opportunity presents itself one afternoon, just a week before the first task. Sakusa’s in the library, looking for references for a Potions class. He technically doesn’t have to, but with their _respected guests_ now sharing their classes, Sakusa finds himself putting in extra work to stay ahead of their temporary classmates.

(And hell if he’s letting Miya Atsumu show him up again.)

He’s so engrossed in his search that he doesn’t notice someone else reaching for the same book until their hands brush. Sakusa flinches back, turning, scowl already in place, and—

“Easy, Sakusa-kun,” Iizuna says, laughing, hands raised by his head. “Didn’t know you wanted that book so much.”

“Tsukasa-san,” Sakusa says blankly, blinking. His hand closes into a fist in mid-air, fingers tingling.

“Sorry, did you need this?” The other boy reaches up, tugging out the book he’d been looking up. “Here, let me—”

“If you need it, Tsukasa-san—”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Iizuna grins good-naturedly, handing the book over. “It’s not that relevant anyway — just wanted to stockpile more resources ahead of the task. Who knows what those geezers will throw at us.”

Sakusa hesitates, then takes the book. The brief brush of skin on skin feels electric. “Thank you.”

Iizuna waves carelessly, shaking his head. “Not a problem. I’ll see you around, yeah? Make sure you watch me win.”

He’s already turned away, halfway round the shelf, when Sakusa finds his voice.

“Tsukasa-san—” Sakusa pauses, words caught in his throat, as Iizuna glances back at him. At this angle, near the library windows, he looks haloed in sunlight. Sakusa opens his mouth, closes it. Summons a smile. “Good luck.”

Iizuna’s eyes crinkle at the corners, expression soft. “Thanks.”

As it turns out, Sakusa needn’t have worried about Iizuna being less prepared because he didn’t get that one book.

The first task is an obstacle course, sprawling across the castle grounds. It seems straightforward enough: clear the course while gathering all the scattered pieces of a map. And it starts straightforward enough, until each champion has cleared the first obstacle — after which a white flurry blows over them.

When it clears, all three champions are standing without their wands.

 _For the remainder of the obstacle course, there will be no use of magic,_ Hibarida-san announces, smiling from his position in front of the officials’ box. And that’s — definitely going to be a challenge. It’s a surprising twist of events, especially for a magical tournament, but Sakusa can see the rationale. He turns his attention back to where Iizuna is rolling his shoulders, sizing up the next obstacle.

Who knew, indeed.

It’s a battle of attrition, strategy, and physical skill. Iizuna and Oikawa are neck and neck in the lead, with Kita having fallen behind. The noise of the crowd swells and ebbs with every obstacle cleared, every challenge overcome, every close call — up until Iizuna’s hand slips on a high wall, sending him plummeting down.

Sakusa’s on his feet before he realizes, heart in his throat, searching frantically because surely not — there are safeguards, protective measures — where _is_ he—

Komori yanks him back into his seat. “It’s fine — he’s fine, he’s back at the last obstacle — worry about him _winning,_ you idiot.”

“Shut up,” Sakusa hisses, refusing to meet Komori’s amused gaze. But the tension leaks from his shoulders when he spots Iizuna making another running leap and catching the ledge of the wall, this time able to heft himself up.

He can’t look away for the rest of the task.

Oikawa ends up winning easily, exiting the course a full five minutes ahead with the map complete. But the cheers still explode when Iizuna emerges, map clenched in his fist. He’s sweaty and disheveled, robes smeared in mud and cheeks dirty, and he’s in second place, twenty points off. Still, he punches the air in triumph, letting out a yell that the crowd echoes around him.

Sakusa doesn’t shout, but his hand still curls into a fist by his side, corners of his mouth turning up in a small smile.

 _You did it,_ he thinks, but doesn’t say, too hesitant to join the crowd gathering around Iizuna to congratulate him. There’s enough people there, he tells himself; Iizuna wouldn’t care either way.

He leaves ahead of the crowd, making his way back to the dormitory alone, Iizuna’s smile lingering in the corners of his mind.

Quidditch being cancelled doesn’t mean they aren’t allowed to play, as Komori points out.

They get a free day after someone from Gryffindor — that pesky Beater with orange hair — fucks up in Potions class and produces some sort of noxious gas that fills the whole dungeon. Half the kid’s House is unconscious, and the professors have called off Sakusa’s afternoon class to clean up and fumigate. At loose ends, he follows willingly when Komori suggests they head down to the pitch to fly a bit. They’re not allowed to release a Snitch, but they can at least throw a Quaffle around.

When they get there, though, they find the pitch already occupied.

Iizuna’s laughter rings through the air as he races with a few other Gryffindors, weaving through and around bleachers and rafters before streaking across the grass. Sakusa recognizes Kiryu, the starting Beater, and Daichi, Iizuna’s backup. They rocket through the air in spirals — up until Iizuna peels away with a tightly-controlled hairpin turn, pitching down at a steep angle that his companions can’t replicate. By the time the other two reach the level of the hoops, Iizuna’s looping around the pitch with a loud cheer _._

It’s stupid, but Sakusa finds himself slowing down to watch, eyes following Iizuna’s path of flight. There’s something different about the way he flies — a freedom Sakusa’s never known how to find, an almost-recklessness in the air. His hair is bronze in the mid-afternoon sun, windswept. He’s careless, carefree, happy.

The way he looks, the way he takes to the air — like he was born for flight.

Sakusa’s staring, at this point. Komori steps on his foot.

“Ah,” someone says, before Sakusa can whack his cousin with his broom. “Slytherins.” 

“What?” Aragaki asks, sneering. “Pitch too big to share with your betters?”

“Well seeing as _we’re_ better—”

“All right, all right, let’s not start shit.” Iizuna touches down a few feet away, ever the responsible captain. Sakusa watches as he runs a hand through his hair, pushing it off his forehead. His cheeks are flushed from the autumn chill and the exertion. All the irritation drains from Sakusa immediately.

Iizuna taps his teammate lightly on the shoulder, turning to offer the Slytherins an apologetic grin. “Sorry, sometimes we forget the rivalry is just on the pitch. We can share.”

“Does that go for us, too?”

Everyone turns, startled, and lo and behold — Miya Atsumu stands there, smirking, broom in hand. There’s a handful of other Durmstrang students with him; Sakusa supposes they’d had the same idea about flying around. He’s about to tell them to _fuck off,_ good humor vanished, when Miya grins.

“Hey now,” he drawls, “s’ a big pitch. No reason we can’t all manage.”

“No reason you can’t go away either,” Sakusa retorts.

“Aren’tcha supposed to be welcoming us?” Miya’s eyebrows go up. “‘Sides, here I was thinkin’ we could have a rematch.”

His twin elbows him in the ribs, hisses _Tsumu,_ but Miya just shrugs.

“Hogwarts champion scared of a friendly Quidditch match?”

Sakusa bristles, but a hand clamps down on his shoulder. For a moment he thinks it’s Komori, and he’s about to nudge his cousin away. But Iizuna steps up beside him, teeth bared in a not-quite-grin.

“Nah, I think we can take you just fine.”

Sakusa takes plenty of pride in his own Quidditch skills and those of his teammates. He’s not just their ace out of luck, or for the natural flexibility of his wrists that gives each Quaffle throw a nasty spin. None of them are slouches on the pitch; he’s trained with them enough times to know. It’s the same with the Gryffindors — they’re more than worthy opponents, for all the trash talking and the rivalry.

Kiryu is an aggressive Beater, packing a punch with every swing. Ryosei, the Gryffindor Chaser, has excellent precision. And Komori is an excellent Seeker, pesky and quick, with a knack for picking up the Snitch when least expected. 

Meanwhile, Iizuna is an indomitable wall of a Keeper, the pride of their school. He’s captain of their IQL squad, and Sakusa’s admiration of his skill is separate from his stupid crush. He’s a solid presence in front of the hoops, an impregnable one-man wall. Playing with him or against him — it’s _fun._

But in the face of the Durmstrang team’s skill, it’s more than an even fight.

Hoshiumi already plays backup Seeker for the Adlers, their youngest recruit, and his skill is undeniable. Their Keeper sits resolute in front of the hoops, seemingly unyielding. That asshole of a Beater keeps sending unexpected hits Sakusa’s way, forcing him to dodge or drop to avoid getting hit. And the Miya twins are infamous as Chasers and as downright pains in the ass.

It’s neither a friendly nor quick match. They wrestle for everything — Quaffle possession, Bludger hits, opportunities to catch the Snitch. They toe the line of what’s acceptable in a match. Durmstrang’s Beater sends the Bludger hurtling Iizuna’s way, forcing him to duck and roll mid-air. At the same time, Atsumu swoops down and hurls the Quaffle towards the hoop. Sakusa reacts on instinct, diving and knocking the Quaffle away with a spin, sending it careening to Ryosei, who takes off. Sakusa hovers for a moment, checking whether Iizuna’s all right.

The Gryffindor captain returns intact and grimacing, but when he spots Sakusa floating by a hoop, he smiles.

“Nice save,” he calls out, and Sakusa feels the heat rush to his cheeks. Merlin, but he’s so far gone on this boy.

“Didn’t wanna let that asshole score,” he deadpans, and he flies off to the sound of Iizuna’s bright, infectious laughter.

The scrimmage ends in Durmstrang’s win, although it was tight. Minus the hundred-fifty point Snitch bonus, their scores are almost equal. Miya is insufferably smug for someone who’d tried to score only for Iizuna to send the Quaffle straight back into his face.

(If Sakusa had snorted so hard he’d nearly pitched off his broom, well, that’s between him and Kiryu.)

The Durmstrang students head off, with the other Miya dragging his twin away in a headlock. The Hogwarts students remain on the pitch, catching their breaths. Sakusa thinks about how they’d all intended to just have a game of Quaffle keep-away, and about how they’d broken the rules by releasing a Bludger and Snitch. Still, he doesn’t regret joining. Especially not when Iizuna claps him on the back, hand lingering near the base of his spine.

“Thanks for that,” he quips, still a little breathless. It’s a nice sound, Sakusa thinks. “We probably would’ve gotten our asses handed to us if you lot hadn’t joined.”

“Wow,” Ryosei drawls, “thanks for that.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Well we got to mess with the Durmstrang team,” Sakusa muses, “so I don’t think I mind.”

“No,” Komori adds wryly, all cat-canary amusement, “I don’t think you would.”

Iizuna makes an inquiring noise, but fortunately Komori leaves it there. They gather their things; Sakusa’s friends drift off ahead, discussing some of the plays they’d made, while Iizuna’s Housemates are talking about homework. Sakusa stalls, unwilling to pry himself from Iizuna’s side yet, but unable to come up with an excuse to stay.

(No, that’s a lie — he does have something. He’s been turning it over in his head for weeks. He’s got no idea yet if Iizuna has anyone to attend the Yule Ball with, and he wants to ask, but. It’s entirely possible someone’s already asked, beaten him to the punch because he’d hesitated too much. Or Iizuna already has someone in mind, someone _he’s_ asked or is about to. And Sakusa knows he’s not the most logical option — they’re not particularly close friends, their Houses are rivals, they’re not in the same year; their acquaintance is limited to playing on the same inter-school Quidditch team. There’s likely someone closer to Iizuna whom he’d go with, and Sakusa is just full of unnecessary wishful thinking.

So no, he doesn’t have an excuse.)

“Thank you for the match, Tsukasa-san,” he says instead, softly. “There’s no Quidditch this year, so I’m grateful to play.”

“Huh?” Iizuna blinks at him, then, as if he’d been spaced out. He recovers with an easygoing smile and a shrug. “Sure thing. Always good to have you on my team, anyway.”

Sakusa resists the urge to preen, tipping his head. “Any time.”

He pulls away before Komori can call him out, or someone else makes a comment. They should be getting back to the dormitories, anyway; he wants to take a shower, wash the sweat off and change into clean robes for dinner. He doesn’t glance back at Iizuna as he leaves.

(He hadn’t noticed, too stuck in his own thoughts: Iizuna’s hand dropping away from his back, where it had lingered up until Sakusa stepped away.)

The castle of Hogwarts is full of light and chatter on the night of the Yule Ball. The walls, the ceilings — everything is bathed in the glow of a thousand floating baubles and fairy lights. Snowflakes fall from the ceiling, dissipating when they near the ground. Cheerful music fills the air.

Sakusa picks at the sleeve of his suit, frowning.

“Cut it out,” Komori chides him, nudging him on the hip. Sakusa makes a face.

They don’t have dates, although in Sakusa’s case, he simply hadn’t wanted to bother. He has no one he particularly wants to go with (no one attainable, at least), but Komori wouldn’t let him sit out either. He’s not entirely against being here, anyway; it’s a once-in-a-lifetime event. He might as well attend, if just for a while.

Three sharp raps sound through the entrance hall, and everyone looks up as the front doors open. Oikawa Tooru enters first, grinning widely, dressed to the nines in silver-blue dress robes. At his side is the stoic and prickly-haired Beauxbatons Chaser. He’s grumbling something at Oikawa, but there’s a lingering affection in the way he adjusts Oikawa’s bowtie. 

Kita Shinsuke arrives next, wearing simple but sleek black, Durmstrang delegation toddling behind. To Sakusa’s surprise, Miya Atsumu is with Kita. He’s dressed more showily in Durmstrang’s red dress uniform, sweeping half-cape trailing from his shoulder. His hair’s been slicked back, making him look more elegant than his reputation would suggest.

Then the noise picks up, heads turning to the grand staircase behind Sakusa, who knows without turning—

“You look _fine,_ Yui, come on.”

“Easy for you to say, _champion._ ”

Sakusa jerks around, staring, but yes — Iizuna’s date is really his little sister. Fourth-years and under can’t attend without an invite, but it’s almost _cheesy_ for the Hogwarts champion to bring his sister as a date. Still, she looks dazzling and happy, clinging to his side, simple blue dress complimenting Iizuna’s grey robes. Iizuna waves at everyone, easygoing as ever, spinning Yui around to show her off.

He looks good. Happy. Carefree as he’s ever been. Sakusa can’t even resent his choice of companion. But part of him wishes he’d worked up the courage, earlier, because maybe he would have had a chance.

Still, it’s too late for regrets now.

The champions lead the way into the Great Hall, which is all decked out for the occasion. Sakusa sticks with his friends, hunches up to avoid the crowd. At the very least he can enjoy himself a bit tonight, have good food, listen to good music. He can ignore his silly, pining heart.

After all the formalities and the lavish feast and the speeches; after the champions have opened the dance floor with their partners, and the other students have joined in; after the conversion and the stories and Komori trying to pick up the cute manager of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team—

Sakusa excuses himself, muttering something about needing air. He’s been feeling a little overwhelmed for most of the night — too many people, too much noise, not his scene. Komori waves him off as he ducks out of the Great Hall, through the front doors and down to the grounds. The party has spread out, but there’s less people around outside, fewer still the further he wanders.

He finally finds one of the pocket gardens unoccupied. Sakusa drops down onto a bench gratefully, loosening the tie at his throat. He closes his eyes, sinking into the relief of the quiet, exhaling a long breath and rolling the tension out of his shoulders.

“Oh,” comes a familiar voice. “Sorry, I uh — hey, Sakusa-kun.”

Sakusa opens his eyes to find Iizuna standing a few feet away, hands shoved in his pockets. He’s scuffing the ground with his shoe. There’s a light flush on his cheeks — or maybe it’s the lighting — and a determined set to his expression. But why he’s _here,_ of all places, Sakusa doesn’t know.

“Tsukasa-san,” he says, confused. “Did you need something?”

There is a pause in which Iizuna takes a deep breath, as if bracing himself, and then—

“Ki— Kiyoomi-san.” ( _Oh,_ and, _say it again._ ) “Would you — could I ask for a dance?”

The music is fainter here, the lights more dispersed, tucked away as they are from the rest of the party. But Iizuna’s hands are warm through his clothing, settled firmly on the lines of his body. Up close, Sakusa can see there’s a little scar over his brow, and a smattering of freckles over his cheeks. He twirls Sakusa around and smiles, laughing not unkindly when Sakusa stumbles. Everything feels so far away, here where it’s just the two of them.

“Can I ask you something?” Iizuna’s eyes are on him, apprehensive but resolute.

Sakusa lets himself be guided into a small spin, pursing his lips. “Depends.”

Iizuna makes a face, pinching Sakusa’s shoulder. “Just—” He pauses, licking his lips. Sakusa follows the motion then glances away. “If I place first, in the second task — will you go on a Hogsmeade date with me?”

Sakusa feels the breath stall in his throat. It’s one thing to be asked to dance, something Sakusa can still play off as lacking romantic intent. But this is different, this is a _date,_ this is Iizuna asking to spend time with Sakusa and _only_ Sakusa. And Iizuna’s looking at him now, teeth digging into his lip, nervous, hopeful, all that Sakusa wants.

(Sakusa never even thought, never expected — he’d been happy just watching from a distance, just a sometimes-teammate and schoolmate — he would have left his crush as-is, quiet-cradled in his chest. But then Iizuna had found him — had sought him out, here, in this little space — and asked him to dance.)

“That’s very presumptuous of you,” he deflects, corner of his mouth curling up.

And that makes Iizuna grin, wide and boyish, tugging Sakusa to a halt. “Perhaps,” he says, just a little smug, “but we all need a little motivation, don’t we?”

Sakusa chokes on a laugh, caught off-guard. “Perhaps,” he echoes, and then he chuckles under his breath. “Fine, then. _If_ you place first.”

Iizuna steps back, then, curling a hand around Sakusa’s wrist. He lifts it up, places a careful kiss to the back of Sakusa’s hand as he bows.

“I’ll hold you to that, Kiyoomi.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! couple of notes re: the lore in the fic—
> 
> the IQL (inter-school quidditch league) is something i made up, that i like to include in my hogwarts AUs. think of it as like a collegiate sports league, where various schools across europe send an all-star team to compete in a knock-out quidditch tournament. the hogwarts IQL squad is composed of the best players from all the house teams, which is why iizuna and sakusa are teammates.
> 
> the beauxbatons students come from seijoh and nekoma! the other students i mention alongside oikawa are iwaizumi, kuroo, mattsun, and makki. durmstrang is made up of the inarizaki and kamomedai players. shiratorizawa and fukurodani are some other school around who aren't in the triwizard tournament lol.
> 
> the second task is a magical escape room. the map from the first task contains the locations of different objects inside. champions must obtain as many or all listed objects, since these are the only things + a wand that are allowed inside the third task. there is a given time limit, and champions will be fighting against the room itself as different magical objects/creatures try to hinder them.
> 
> the third task is a multi-terrain arena in which champions must incapacitate their fellow contenders and reach the triwizard cup, which will appear in a random location after one hour has passed. think magical hunger games, where they're only allowed to carry objects obtained from the second task.
> 
> come say hi on social media, altho i'm really more of an iwaoi/sakuatsu shipper haha. you can find me on twitter at [@redluxite](https://twitter.com/redluxite), where you can find ways to support my writing.


End file.
